1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to comforters and more particularly pertains to a new heating and cooling comforter for heating or cooling a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of comforters is known in the prior art. More specifically, comforters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,728,145; 4,997,230; 5,794,683; 5,350,417; 5,697,963; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,810.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heating and cooling comforter. The inventive device includes an inner bladder comprising a pair of panels coupled together along the outer perimeter of the inner bladder to define an air space therebetween. Each of the panels of the inner bladder has a plurality of spaced apart air apertures therethrough into the air space of the inner bladder. A comforter cover is also included comprising a pair of panels coupled together along the outer perimeter of the comforter cover. The comforter cover has an elongate slit therein between the panels of the comforter cover. The inner bladder is inserted into the comforter cover. A vent cover is included having an arcuate upper wall and an open bottom. An elongate conduit is extended between the inner bladder and the vent cover to fluidly connect the air space of the inner bladder to the vent cover.
In these respects, the heating and cooling comforter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating or cooling a user.